A day in the life of the Rizzoli's
by princessgreys1
Summary: This is a random story Idea. I love Jane and Maura and all there sexual tension. I thought of this earlier and just thought I would type it up. Not sure if it will stay a one shot or develop to more. It has Fluffy family times and some Smutty goodness with our two beautiful ladies. Not a good Summary I know


**A/N This is a random story I thought of whilst I was in the bath. It is fluffy and smutty. Not sure If I'm going to leave it as a one shot or carry on it depends what people think of it. Hope you read it and enjoy it.**

* * *

**Jane POV**

Why is it the day I have to be at an important meeting everything goes wrong. First my alarm didn't go off, then I tripped in the bathroom and now I can't find my bloody keys."Maura Rizzoli will you get your pretty little arse out here please" I shouted.

"Darling I'm trying to get your children ready,what's wrong" she called back. I made my way towards the nursery to find my drop dead gorgeous wife leaning over the changing table, she was wearing a tight red skirt that made her arse look fantastic and a white blouse which I'm sure shows off her perfect cleavage and well the shoes nearly made me come right there. I walked over to her,slapped her arse then wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek."Detective Rizzoli keep your hands to yourself whilst our children are in the room" she ordered.

"Have you seen my keys baby?" I asked. I normally leave them in the bowl on the kitchen counter but last night I got in very late I can't even remember getting into bed let alone know where I put my bloody keys.

"You might want to ask your daughter she was playing with them earlier" she replied. I kissed Maura on the cheek again and walked over to the corner where my daughter was sat reading her book.

"Tegan have you seen Mama's keys" I cooed.

My daughter looks up to me and smiles. "Mama I took them off Charlotte earlier because you tell us we are not allowed to play with your keys so I hid them" she giggled. She had the most beautiful laugh and it was exactly like Maura's.

"Where did you hide them to sweetie" I asked. I tried my hardest to hide my frustration but I was really late and I really needed my keys.

"Mama I can't remember" she replied. Fucking fantastic not only was I late but now my daughter couldn't remember where she hid my keys.

Maura placed Cole in his cot and walked over to our daughter. "Darling Mama is late so you really need to try and remember for us" she said. Maura always had a way of getting Tegan to do what we wanted I think it's because she is so much like Maura they are the double of each other,were as the twins follow me.

"OK mummy I will try, I took them off Charlotte and put them in the fish tank" she giggled. Great so my daughter decided that the best place to put my keys was a fish tank. She didn't forget she just didn't want to get into trouble.

"Why did you hide them in the fish tank baby?" I asked. The fish tank was rather high for a six year old to reach so she must of moved the stool to do it which means there was a real reason why she wanted them to disappear.

I picked my daughter up and walked over to the chair in the corner in the room. "I didn't want you to go today, I wanted us to have a family day and I thought if I hid your keys you couldn't leave us" she cried.

"Shhh baby don't cry, it's OK. How about I cancel my meeting and we can have a family day" I soothed. I didn't want to attend the meeting anyway so this was a great excuse to miss it.

"Jane I don't think you can cancel it darling" Maura sighed.

"Tegan why don't you go to your room and find a film we can watch whilst I talk to Mummy" I said. I know I shouldn't cancel it because I've already cancelled it three times but my little girl needed me so they will have to wait.

My little girl kissed my cheek, climbed off me and made her way to her bedroom. I stood up and walked over to check on the twins. Charlotte was asleep and Cole was playing happily, I loved my little family and I would much rather spend a day with them than spend it with a author who was writing stories about Serial Killers. I wrapped my arms around Maura's waist and spun her around until she was against the bedroom door. "Maura you have no idea how hot you look in that outfit and if our children weren't here I would be fucking you on every surface in this house" I purred.

I felt Maura shiver against my body. "Jane." she breathed. I knew the effect my words had on my wife and the thought of fucking her whilst she wore them shoes made me wet.

"I'm going to cancel this meeting and we are going to spend the day tiring our kids out so I can spend the night with my head between your legs" I husked.

Maura pushed me away and slapped the back of my head. "Jane I wish you wouldn't talk about S.E.X whilst our children are in the same room" she replied.

I have no idea why she just spelt out sex because I'm pretty sure the twins don't have a clue what the hell we are talking about. "Baby the twins are 14 months old I pretty sure they have no idea what their mother's are talking about" I groaned. I am now very sexually frustrated and have a full day with my children before I can even think of an orgasm.

"Jane I don't care. Now why don't you grab Coco and I will grab Lottie and we can go see what film Tegan picked shall we" she said.

I walked over to my sons cot and picked him up."Hey big boy shall we go find your sister" I cooed.

"Mama,Mama,Mama" he babbled. I kissed his cheek and tickled his stomach and he started to giggle.

"Lottie is asleep so I'm going to put the baby monitor on and leave her to nap for a while longer" Maura sighed.

I made my way towards my daughter's bedroom to find Tegan on the floor with all her films in front of her. "Having a hard time picking a movie princess?" I asked.

She looked up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes and her goofy smile. She had lost two teeth now and they were right at the front she looked so cute. "Mama I'm stuck between Frozen and Snow White" she replied. I don't know why I bothered to ask because we have spend the last two months going between these two films. "Mummy what do you want to watch" she asked.

Maura sat down in front of Tegan and kissed her cheek. "Well we watched Frozen last night sweetie so how about Snow White" she asked. I was sick of these films but my daughter's face when we watch them is priceless.

"OK Mummy that's a good choice, can you carry MR Bear so he can watch it to please" she asked. Maura grabbed hold of MR Bear in one hand and wrapped her over arm around Tegan. "I'm sitting on Mama's lap so Coco will sit with you Mummy" she demanded. Maura may of carried all three of my children but even though Tegan was the spit of Maura she was all for me where as the twins look like me because we used my eggs but they are all for Maura.

All four of us went downstairs, I put my son on the couch and walked towards the kitchen to grab some snacks. " Tegan I'm making a milkshake do you want one?" I asked.

"Yes please Mama" she screeched

"Tegan can you bring it down a bit please your sister is asleep" Maura sighed.

"Maura do you want a coffee?" I asked. I knew my wife was going to shout at me if I made a mess so I tried my hardest to keep the kitchen clean. I made a strawberry milkshake for Charlotte, a chocolate one for myself and I made Maura a cup of coffee. I handed my girls their drinks "Here you go my princesses, now lets watch this film shall we" I said.

"Thank you mama your the best" Tegan replied. We all snuggled up on the couch to watch the film we were ten minutes in when I heard loud snores coming from my little man. "Mama can't you take him upstairs he's ruining the film."

I picked my son up and walked upstairs. I put him in the cot and checked on my daughter who was still out for the count. I pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads and made my way back downstairs. "Our children are so lazy" I giggled.

"I'm not Mama" Tegan laughed. That was true she was the only six year old I know that gets up at 6am and goes to bed at 6pm without having a nap. "Oh no Mama it's the evil queen" she yelled and buried her head into my neck. No matter how many times we watched this film she always hid when the evil queen was on the screen.

Maura had her arm draped around my neck and her hand was resting on my boob, she was drawing circles around the top. I leaned towards her ear "Maura you need to stop that because I'm already frustrated and this is not helping" I groaned. Five minutes later and my oldest daughter was fast asleep on my lap. "Maura I'm going to put her upstairs and then we can have some adult time because it's been nearly two weeks since we have had any adult time."

"That sounds like a good idea darling but if you don't hurry up I will be having some adult time of my own" she husked. My knees nearly buckled and they would of If I didn't have my daughter firmly in my arms. I walked upstairs and placed my little princess in her pretty pink princess bed. I really wished she was more of a tomboy but she was a really girly girl and I loved her for it but I really hoped Charlotte would become a tomboy so I could play sports with her and Cole.

I walked back downstairs to find Maura led on the kitchen counter wearing nothing but red lace underwear and her red heels. Fuck the sight of that knocked the air out of my lungs. "Well Mrs Rizzoli what happened to the NO sex rule in the kitchen" I husked.

"Rules are meant to be broken my darling" she purred. I'm so glad I cancelled this meeting. I walked towards the front door, "Where do you think your going?" she questioned.

"I'm locking the door or do you want a repeat of last time" I replied.

"No darling having your mother walk in on us once was enough and not something I want to happen again so I'm glad you thought to lock the door this time. Now get over here and make good on your promise before the children wake up" she ordered. I loved Maura's controlling side.

I walked over to the kitchen counter and climbed on it to straddle my wife. I covered her lips with my own she arched her back and I deepend the kiss. I slide my tongue along Maura's lips demanding entry she parted them and arched her tongue forward to meet mine. We battled for dominance for a while before I gave her control. I bit her bottom lip and pulled back. "Sit up and take your bra off" I ordered. Maura leaned forward and undid her bra and chucked it behind her. I started leaving deliberate kisses in the valley of her chest avoiding her hard pink peaks that were begging for my mouth. I moved my mouth to her left nipple and started nipping at it with my teeth then I soothed it with my tongue before doing the same to her right nipple.

"Jane, don't tease me you know the kids won't be asleep for long" she groaned.

Why the hell would she have to remind that our children are asleep. "Maura mentioning the children when I'm about to fuck you senseless is not really ideal" I replied.

I spread her legs and could see how aroused she is,her lace panties were soaking. I run a finger over the very thin fabric that is covering my goal. I ripped her panties off and chucked them behind her. "Jane they were my favourite pair" she yelled. I decided that I wasn't going to tease her any more. I kissed my way down her stomach and pushed my tongue into her navel. "Jane stop teasing." I kissed my way down to her right hip bone before gently nipping it before doing the same to the left. I started to suck the skin just above her left hip bone making sure I left a nice red mark letting her know she was mine.

"Don't you always tell me patience is a virtue" I chuckled. I put a few more kisses down her body and pressed a kiss to her clit. She jerked up at my contact and I smirked. She smells so fucking good. I run my tongue through her dripping wet folds. I can't contain the moan that leaves my mouth at the sight in front of me."You don't know how much I've missed this. Two weeks is to long" I moaned. I moved away from her dripping centre. I kissed the inside of her thigh and sucked on the skin there until there was a nice big red mark. I spread her legs open wider and could see how wet she was. I ran a finger through her folds and she was much wetter than she looked. I loved the effect I had on her.

I ran my tongue up and down her slit and sucked her clit into my mouth. Then used her cum as lubricant and pushed two fingers inside of her. She automatically bucked into my face. I tighten my hold on her thighs and I pumped into her more deeply all the way up to my second knuckle. "Yes Jane don't stop" she moaned. I feel her start to clench around my fingers. I slipped another finger inside her and started to rub against her G-spot I knew it wouldn't take long for her to cum. I sucked on her clit harder, rubbed her G-spot and she gripped my hair roughly,pushed my head down further so I withdrew my fingers and replaced them with my tongue and she cums in my mouth harder than she has before. I made sure I licked every bit of cum off her I loved her taste and didn't want to waste a drop. I sat up and pushed my three fingers inside her mouth so she could taste herself.

"That was amazing baby" she breathed. She sat up and kissed my cheek. "Now it's your turn."

She pushed me back down on the counter and started to pull my trousers down when "Mama,Mama,Mama" Cole cried.

"Great my son is a cock block" I groaned.

"Let's go check on our children and we can get to you later" she purred in my ear.

"Yes we will or our children will have to go and live with my mother" I mumbled.


End file.
